Single sign-on (SSO) software is generally used to assist a user to login or sign-on to multiple applications and/or systems using a single credential(s) (e.g., username and/or password). For example, a user may use SSO software to login or sign-on one time and gain access to multiple applications/systems without being prompted to login again at each distinct system/application. SSO software generally relies on a number of different techniques for auto-filling username and passwords (other authentication credentials) into input fields of applications. For example, one approach is to hook into the application user interface (UI) to be able to intercept and inject UI messages from/to various UI controls on the application screens. Another technique is to use “send keys” to send keystrokes to the system/application UI or window to move a cursor to different input fields as well as to inject the sign-on credential(s).